Drifting and Shifting
by writergirll7
Summary: Cory loved her simple life, living at her uncle's house, working at his tow company. She enjoyed fixing and building cars, or taking a ride on her motorcycle in her free time. But her simple life was turned upside down the day the car arrived, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**please review :)**

* * *

"Ugh, turn off the lights," said a voice from under the thick patchwork blankets. A hand snaked out, waving around, feeling for the string to close the cursed blinds. After many useless attempts to shut the blinds,she decided to just let the morning sun stream in, covering the room in the bright light of the day.

The hand slithered back under the blankets to meet up with where the larger lump was hiding. The blankets pulled themselves further around the lump, making sure no light could penetrate through. A sigh of relief mumbled through the blankets.

That is, until the door flung opened with a string of curses. "I do not understand how a girl such a yourself could be this messy," grunted out a voice, kicking the many things laying around the room.

"Now, girl, you will get out of those blankets, or will we have to do what we did yesterday?" The sound of knuckles cracking could clearly be heard. The lump made no movement.

"Girl, I'm gonna have to start counting," came the voice which was now beside the wooden bed. This time the lump scooted slightly further away and moaned in annoyance. "One, girly."

The hand shot out and clutched onto the blanket before the lump made a retreat further down the bed. "Two, oh, you better hurry up."

The lump started to wiggle and push against the blanket until a head of a girl popped out, who looked anything but pleased.

She focused her attention on the man with short, shaggy hair and the five-o-clock shadow that really could use a shave.

"Uncle, it's like ..." her eyes shifted around the disaster of the room trying to spot a clock "sometime around six … ."

The man chuckled and pulled the blankets off the girl. "It's eight and you're late. Hurry up before you miss breakfast." He placed his hands on his hips and grinned at the girl. He was a tall man, built but skinny. The way he stood showed he favored one side more than the other because of an old injury. Everything was brown on him, from his brown eyes to brown hair, even his facial hair. You could say the man was plain, but in the girl's eyes, he was anything but. For if you looked further like she did, you would notice the dry hands, calloused and chipped with years of hard work; or how when he smiled, only one side of his face turned upwards, which showed his mischievous side; even his clothes were well coordinated for a man who spent most of his time working with his hands. "Cory, do I need to throw you across this room to get you out of this bed?"

The lump named Cory rubbed her sleepy eyes before swinging her legs to the side of the bed, hardly letting her toes graze the floor. "Eight? I still have like two hours of sleep left." She ran her hands through her shoulder-length hair, almost gripping it in tired frustration.

"Ah, I see. So you wouldn't mind Billy taking your work then." Her uncle started walking towards the door. Cory's eyes widened and she practically threw herself off the bed, forcefully shoving her foot in her boots. "Whoa, lets not get crazy! Uncle, don't you dare shut that door! Uncle!"

She already had both shoes on and an orange tank top half on by the time her uncle shut the door.

* * *

"Aw, thank you!" Cory said as she grabbed a hold of the toast, pulling it right out of the hands of a boy who was close to her age.

"Hey!" He reached out to grab the stolen toast, but it was already in Cory's mouth and out of reach. "You're delightful as always, Cory. And what getup is this.?" He gestured to the orange tank top jean shorts, and combat boots. Cory just shrugged at him, who in turn glared. "Do you always have to be a butt?"

"Ooh, eggs. Thank you, Uncle." Billy watched incredulously as Cory scarfed down the eggs that his uncle placed in front of her, then gulped down her juice in one go. "So what's the job for us today?"

Her uncle sat down with them. "Tito should be dropping off a nice old car for us, so I guess we'll have to wait and see. Hopefully it's not junk."

* * *

 **Yay first chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay next chapter :)**

 **I have a lot of fun writing this story.**

 **Maybe because Cory is such a silly character and I enjoy writing about her.**

 **I wrote this listening to Weezer's "Back to the Shack".**

 **Anyway, please review.**

* * *

Cory twitched slightly at the sounds of Billy messing around in one of the huge garages. She would have scolded him, especially after hearing something hit the floor with a loud clank, but she was too busy eyeing the long stretch of dirt road, waiting for the only decent-looking tow truck they had.

It was blue with only a couple dents, and the only one they had that wasn't spotted with rust. Using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she finally saw the image of the faded blue truck coming into focus like a mirage far down the road. "Hey! Tito's here!" Cory shouted at Billy, who made a couple of noises and a string of curses before coming up to stand next to her.

Cory placed her hands on her hips and grinned upwards at Billy. He just shook his head and swatted his hands at the blue tow truck like he was wishing it to go away.

"Just forget it, Cory. Another car, another day. We get paid for towing, fixing, restoring, junking, repo'ing...We have a decent house that three people live in, another building with an office that Uncle works in, and how many garages do we have?" he gestured to Cory who had an amused grin on her face.

"Six," she said, trying not to laugh at Billy's way of explaining everything.

"Oh, and the car lot and the trailer. Am I forgetting anything? Or do we live in middle of the woods with a gate surrounding us? And even after all the cars, trucks, and motorcycles that have come through here every day, you still get excited when Big Blue comes driving down that road." He lightly pushed Cory in the arm, who in return pushed a lot harder.

"I hope you're not teasing me, Billy." Before Billy could reply, the big blue tow truck pulled into the lot right in front of the two of them. Tito immediately jumped out of the truck and pushed his cowboy hat out of his face. "Man oh man, this thing just needs a little care and love, but she is such a beauty! I'm surprised your uncle bought it. You can tell this thing was a fighter." That's all Cory needed to hear as she rushed over to the back of the tow truck and see what was chained up back there.

"No way."

Cory immediately climbed onto the top of the truck and stared awestruck. "He didn't, did he? This was Abgail's dream car." Cory brushed her hands through her hair, holding it in place as she stared in a dreamlike state. "You can touch it, Cory," said a voice she recognized immediately.

"Uncle..." Cory turned her head and faced him, dropping her arms. "Expensive, yes, but a 2014 Chevy Camero is just what I was looking for."

Cory listened to her uncle as she stepped forward and placed her hands on hood, feeling the smooth, fresh, yellow paint. She even admired the two black racing stripes in the middle running all the way from front to back. Even the dark black grill was staring her in the face.

One word came to mind as she looked at this car: shone brightly in the light, making it look so fresh and new.

Cory wanted to take it on the road now. " yo Cory, are you listening?" Cory lifted her head and turned to face her uncle. "Yes?" She blinked, then focused, standing up straight. "What did you say?"

The poor middle-aged man shook his head and leaned against the bed of the tow truck. "It's yours, girly...I am a little late, but happy birthday. I'm pretty sure Abigail would have been jealous." Cory practically gave herself whiplash looking back and forth between the car and her uncle. "You're kidding, right?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Haha, you're funny. Where are the cameras, it's all a joke."

She could hear Billy in agreeing and arguing that his green Toyota Prius hybrid looked like nothing compared to this. But her uncle just shook his head. "No, it's yours. You've been working hard, and I expect you to go to school all the time, and I don't want to end up seeing you here during school hours." Cory blinked and looked back the Camero.

Tito, who had stayed silent this whole time, moved up to Uncle and whispered quietly to him while Billy begged Cory to let him take the car for a spin. "You didn't really pay for that all by yourself," he spoke quietly. Uncle shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, no, I didn't. I took some out of her paychecks to help pay for it. But she does deserve it, especially since it's coming close to the day her sister disappeared."

"Yo, Tito! Get Big Blue moving, I want to take it out on a run," Cory hollered at the two older men. "Where does she get this energy?" Tito grumbled. Uncle shook his head and chuckled. "You should see her in the morning. It becomes World War 2."

"HEY, I HEARD THAT!" Cory yelled at them Uncle groaned and stood at the side of the truck bed, pulling the levers to slide it down until it touched the ground.

"Did you- "Keys, please." She smiled at him, who in return let out a big sigh and pulled the keys out from his worn out jeans pocket and handed them to her. "Don't crash into anything." Cory placed a hand on her chest, looking shocked. "Do you know who I am?" Tito shook his head as he stepped away just as Cory opened the door and slid onto the seat.

* * *

 **Oooh, Cory has a sister named Abigail.**

 **What happened to her?**

 **Why is she gone?**

 **For now,**

 **please review.**

 **:)**


End file.
